Cache cache
by Shini-cat
Summary: Séquelle de "Amour sans retour" et de "Tu n'es plus là" ! Duo retourne au collège après trois mois d'absence, comment von réagirent les autres, surtout Heero......? Fic fini !
1. Retour difficile

**Titre:** Cache cache

**Auteur:** Shini-cat

**Couple:** 1x2x1

**Genre:** Romance, Schoolfic

**Bêta:** Bernie !!

**Disclamer:**Y sont pas à moi...snif :(

**NDA (1):** Cette fic est la suite de "Amour sans retour" et de "Amour impossible" !

**NDA (2):** Je tiens à préciser que tout ce qui est dans cette fic est **vrai**!

Cache cache

_Retour difficile_

Duo, jeune homme de quatorze ans, prit son sac et inspira une grande bouffée d'air, avant de sortir de sa chambre.

Aujourd'hui, il retournait à l'école après plus de trois mois d'absence. L'estomac noué, il monta dans le car et s'assit au fond du bus. Les mains crispées sur ses genoux, il essaya de ne pas écouter les autres élèves qui le pointaient du doigt en chuchotant.

Duo s'en était douté. Après plus de trois mois d'absence, on ne revenait pas à l'école sans que personne ne l'ait remarqué. Il avait peur de leur réaction, de ce qu'ils allaient lui faire, mais il ne voulait pas que sa mère ait des ennuis, alors il avait pris sur lui et était retourné à l'école. Il avait été obligé de voir une assistante sociale. Elle avait été gentille. Elle lui avait dit que de toute façon, il ne fallait pas écouter les autres, qu'à cet âge là, ils étaient stupides et qu'ils ne comprenaient pas que ce qui était pour eux un amusement, était pour d'autre un véritable enfer.

On lui avait expliqué que les gens qui faisaient ça, c'était parce qu'il voyait en la personne une ou des qualités et qu'il cherchait simplement à les rabaisser pour se donner de la valeur.

Il avait alors décidé de ne plus faire attention aux autres, mais c'est à ce moment là qu'était apparu devant lui une paire d'yeux bleu cobalt et il avait voulu faire marche arrière. Mais les enjeux étaient trop importants. Il ne voulait pas voir sa mère en prison. Son manque de scolarisation pouvait le menait devant le juge des enfants ! Et sa mère en payerait les pots cassé, lui n'étant pas majeur !

Alors c'était avec le cœur serré qu'il avait repris le chemin des cours !

&&&&&&

Heero, les cheveux brun plus en bataille que d'habitude sortit la tête de sous la couette et éteignit le réveil d'un coup de poing. Il sortit de sous les couvertures, réveiller par la différence de température entre le dessous de la couette et l'air de la chambre. Il alla à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

Il n'avait pas envie d'aller à l'école, il n'avait PLUS envie. Depuis que le natté n'y allait plus, il avait perdu le goût des études. Il avait vu sa moyenne descendre en flèche lors du deuxième trimestre. Maintenant, le troisième venait de commencer et il n'avait pas la moindre envie de faire des efforts. Ses parents s'étaient inquiétés, mais Heero leurs avait dit que tout allait bien, que c'était juste une passade et qu'au prochain trimestre, il se rattraperait. Il avait dit ça parce qu'il avait pensé oublier le natté, mais visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas.

Au Collège, ceux qui étaient ses "amis" ne le reconnaissaient plus. Heero n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler un exemple de sociabilité, mais quand il pouvait faire un mauvais tour aux professeurs, il ne refusait jamais. Mais depuis le départ de Duo, Heero restait dans son coin et ne parlait à personne, n'écoutait plus en cours, notait à peine ce qui était écrit au tableau. Quand une personne l'approchait, il devenait agressif. Il avait cassé avec Réléna. Lui-même ne se reconnaissait plus.

Il sortit de la salle d'eau après s'être habillé. Il mangea à peine. Il sentit le regard abattu de ses parents quand il sortit de chez lui pour prendre le car.

Le cœur serré par la tristesse, il monta dans le bus et s'installa au fond. S'il avait pu, il serait rester chez lui. Bien au chaud sous ses couettes, là où il pouvait rêver que Duo revenait.

Là où toutes ses prières étaient exaucées !

&&&&&&

Chacun de leur côté, ils soupirèrent.

Pour l'un, un jeune homme avec les cheveux châtain tressé lui manque.

Pour l'autre, il appréhendait la rencontre avec son amour.

Tous les deux sont déçu de voir qu'ils sont arriver à destination.

Ils entendent tous les deux que tout le monde soit descendu pour en faire de même. Leurs cars sont chacun à un bout du parking. Donc, lorsqu'ils descendent, Ils ne se voient pas.

Heero cherchent dans la foule, un mince espoir brûlant son cœur, mais rien, comme tous les matins. Il se dirige sombrement vers la cour où il s'assit sur un banc et n'en bouge plus.

Duo tente de se cacher, pour le moment, tout le monde n'est pas au courant qu'il est de retour, donc, il essaye dans profiter pour entrer dans la cour et se cacher dans les couloirs en prenant garde de ne pas être vu par les surveillants.

&&&&&&

Durant la matinée, la nouvelle s'est répandue comme une traînée de poudre: Duo Maxwell était de retour après trois longs mois d'absence!

Les élèves de sa classe avaient été surpris de le voir devant la porte alors qu'ils avaient tous cru que le jeune homme ne reviendrait plus. Cela ne leur avait fait ni chaude ni froid de ne pas le voir pendant aussi longtemps, bien au contraire!

De son côté, Heero avait cherché le natté durant toute la récrée mais il dû retourner dans sa classe bredouille, sans avoir vu ne serait-ce que le bout de sa natte. Au fil des trois mois, l'image du visage qu'il avait du natté s'était estompée, ne ressemblant plus qu'à une masse laiteuse aux yeux Améthyste et aux cheveux longs. Il ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé au natté, mais il voulait le voir, le toucher, lui parler, l'entendre rire, comme si peu de fois c'était arrivé.

De toute façon, il finirait bien par le trouver?!

Duo regarda autour de lui, visage de ses camarades qui lui demandaient ce qui lui était arrivé pendant tout ce temps! Duo ne répondit rien, si ce n'est un simple:

-Ca ne vous regarde pas!

Avant de retourner au livre qu'il était en train de lire. Les autres le huèrent au moment où le CPE entrait dans la salle de permanence. Tout le monde se tut. Ils ne voulaient pas avoir des heures de colle. Un surveillent entra à sa suite. Le CPE repartit, jetant un regard indifférent à Duo. Ne se souciant visiblement pas des raisons de l'absence du jeune homme.

Au repas, Duo entra dans le self et eut la chance de voir une table de libre dans le fond de la salle. Etant prioritaire (1), il mangeait en début de service. Il était donc, sur d'avoir une place éloignée des autres.

En mangeant ses spaghettis, il pensa à Heero. Heero qu'il n'avait pas vu et qui lui manquait énormément. Il n'avait pas spécialement cherché à le voir, il ne voulait pas que tout recommence. Il avait évité surtout les endroits où trop d'élèves se regroupaient. Il avait convenu que la bibliothèque était un endroit parfait pour être au calme et caché de beaucoup de monde.

Il leva les yeux et regarda l'horloge. Il poussa un soupir quand il vit la grande aiguille pointer vers le haut du cadran, affichant 12h 55. Il débarrassa son plateau et alla chercher son sac pour son cours de biologie. Mais en descendant les escaliers, il croisa une paire d'yeux bleus qui le fixait intensément, comme hypnotiser.

&&&&&&

Heero grogna lorsqu'il vit sur le planning que la classe du natté était prioritaire et pas la sienne. C'était normal, son professeur d'espagnol était absent depuis deux semaines à cause d'un accident. Un remplacent devait venir, mais il n'avait toujours pas montré le bout de son nez.

Si au début, il avait remercié le remplaçant, maintenant, il le haïssait. Le châtain était au self et il aurait pu y être aussi, si seulement son prof avait été présent! Lorsque ce fut enfin son tour, les prio' étant passé, il se mit sur les marches en attendant que le surveillent les laisse passer.

Quand deux perles Améthyste croisèrent son regard!

&&&&&&

Avec regret, Heero s'assit sur sa chaise. Il était de retour en classe et il n'avait fait que croiser le regard violine du jeune natté. Il était frustré, il voulait plus.

Lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisé, il avait était emporté par la foule des élèves affamés qui couraient pour être les premiers au self. Heero aurait très bien pu ne pas aller manger, mais il aurait été sévèrement réprimander par le cuisto', il se serait pris un avertissement par le surveillant et des heures de colle par le CPE. Et peut-être également un sacré savon de la part de ses parents.

Les bâtiments formant un carré, on pouvait voir de l'autre côté de la cour, les élèves qui étaient en cours de langue alors que d'autres étaient en cours secondaire (2) mais au rez-de-chaussée, se trouvait les salles de maths. Alors que Heero était au première étage, en anglais, il regarda les bâtiments en face, scruta chaque étage pour trouver l'Américain, mais rien à faire, il allait abandonnait quand il vit un éclat du coin de l'oeil. Tournant la tête vers le reflet, il découvrit le jeune homme de ses pensées penché sur un cahier. Le reflet provenait probablement de son pendentif.

L'éclat du bijou lui donna la curieuse impression qui lui faisait de l'œil, comme pour dire: " Hey, regarde-moi, je suis là!". Ayant trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il ne le lâcha plus du regard, mais il fut obligé de tourner les yeux lorsque son professeur lui demanda de copier ce qu'il était en train d'écrire au tableau. Faisant ce qu'on lui disait, il fut déçu, lorsque dix minutes plus tard, il regarda dans la salle de maths et qu'il n'y vit pas le natté.

&&&&&&

Duo s'assit au font de la salle, près des fenêtres ouvertes. C'était bientôt l'été, il faisait beau et chaud, alors le professeur avait demandé aux élèves d'ouvrir les fenêtres. Il regarda quelques instants les reflets de son pendentif au soleil. Il se trouvait en maths. Si on regarder de l'exterieur, le batiment été petit, mais de l'interieur, il était immence ! Il compter 5 batiments. 4 former un cercle et un autre ce trouver de l'autre côté de la court.

Cela faisait si longtemps que Duo n'était pas venu au collège que s'il devait aller en cours seul, il risquerait de se perdre dans les couloirs.

La première heure fut longue, les maths, ce n'était pas du tout son truc ! Il écouta d'une oreille distraite, notant le cours. Il se remémora ce qui s'était passé quelques temps plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait croisé le regard de Heero alors qu'il sortait du self. Il avait eu l'agréable impression d'être happé par le regard cobalt du brun. Il avait toujours eu le sentiment de se noyer dans son regard. Il avait une couleur d'yeux particulière, qui faisait que quand son regard croise le sien il a l'impression d'être un naufragé emporté par la mer.

Il sortit de ses rêveries quand il sentit un frisson lui parcourir agréablement l'échine. Il regarda les autres élèves de la classe: tout le monde écoutait avec attention le professeur. Il regarda dehors: pas un chat à l'horizon.

Il retourna à son cahier. Quand le professeur leur permit de sortir le cours fini! Il ne leur restait plus que trente minutes d'étude avant la récré.

S'installer en silence en salle d'étude fut impossible entre les filles qui n'arrêtaient pas de glousser parce que des garçons de troisième étaient dans la salle et que c'était des canons, et les garçons parce que c'était leurs copines donc, il fallait qu'ils se disent bonjour, même s'il l'avait fait le matin.

Même si Duo les trouvait stupide, il les enviait. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'ami, pas qu'il s'en plaigne, mais il aurait voulu avoir quelqu'un avec qui passer les récrées et le midi. Tout simplement avoir quelqu'un avec qui discuter.

Il sortit son livre et en reprit la lecture, de toute façon, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Si peut-être, des exercices de math, mais il ne comprenait rien. Pas qu'il soit stupide et ne sache pas compter, mais comme il avait était absent très longtemps, les leçons que les autres avaient dans leur cahier, lui ne les avait pas.

Peut-être finalement était-il aussi stupide que les autres le disaient?

&&&&&&

Heero trépignait sur sa chaise regardant toutes les trente secondes sa montre attendant avec impatience la sonnerie. Son voisin lui mit un coup de coude pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait se calmer. Tout ce qu'il reçut en retour fut un regard noir.

Regardant la petite cour qui était entourées des quatre ailes du collège, il pesta contre le temps qui ne passait pas assez vite à son goût. La voix nasillarde du professeur commençait sévèrement à l'énerver et il se retint à grand peine de lui demander de se taire. Quand il ne resta plus que cinq minutes de cours, Heero avait déjà rangé ses affaires.

Il savait que le prof l'avait vu, mais qu'il ne disait rien parce que cela ne servait à rien. Et puis, il ne restait plus qu'à noter les devoirs. Heero pesta une dernière fois contre le temps. Quand on voulait que le temps prenne tout son temps parce que l'on ne veut pas faire ça où ça, il va à une vitesse phénoménale, mais forcément, lorsque l'on est impatient le temps est trèèèèès lent !

Quand enfin la sonnerie retentit, il fut le premier dehors. Sur les marches, il fixa l'entrée du hall, tentant de voir le natté, mais quand le flot d'élèves fut calmé, il n'avait toujours pas vu Duo.

Il ne vit pas deux Améthyste mélancolique l'observer depuis les fenêtres de la bibliothèque, mais lorsqu'il se tourna vers le bâtiment, le rideau était retombé, ne laissant qu'une faible ombre transparaître, mais qui l'observait toujours. Il fronça les sourcils. Cela ne pouvait être lui, il ne l'avait pas vu passer par les portes. Il se dirigea quand même vers la bâtisse. Quand il passa l'entrée de la bibliothèque, il fut déçu de constater qu'il avait eu tord et que Duo ne se trouvait pas ici.

&&&&&&

Duo, quand la sonnerie retentit, mit le plus de temps possible pour ranger son livre dans son sac et sortir de la salle. Il vit soudain, quelqu'un se précipiter en bas des marches du préau qui donnait sur la cour. Perché sur la rambarde en pierre, il regardait visiblement le flot d'élèves que déversaient les portes. Il déglutit quand il se souvint que s'il voulait aller à la bibliothèque, il allait devoir passer par-là. Mais, pendant deux ans, il avait eu le temps de découvrir bien des cachets et sorties secrètes. Allant à contre courant de la marée humaine qui filait vers les portes, il se rendit au fond du couloir ou une porte de secours était dissimulée dans un couloir.

Il l'ouvrit discrètement, pour voir si Heero regardait dans sa direction, mais non. Il sortit et longea le mur pour se rendre au bâtiment au fond de la cour. De là haut, il peut voir le jeune homme attendre sur la rambarde. Peut-être attendait-il sa petite amie. Mais quand il vit la jeune fille passer à côté de lui sans qu'il ne lui jette un regard, il dut se rendre à l'évidence, il avait rompu et Heero attendait quelqu'un d'autre.

Il laissa glisser le rideau qu'il avait écarté quand il vit le jeune japonais tourner la tête vers lui. Quand il le vit se diriger vers le bâtiment en fronçant les sourcils, il détala comme un lapin et descendit dans l'entrée de l'édifice avant de se cacher sous les marches. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et quelqu'un monter les marches en marbre. Quand il entendit la porte de la bibliothèque se refermer, il se glissa hors de sa cachette et sortit dehors.

Il leva les yeux vers les fenêtres du deuxième étage, la bibliothèque. Il s'arrêta quand il croisa pour la deuxième fois de la journée le regard cobalt du Japonais. Il le vit rabattre violemment le rideau en faisant demi-tour. Devant le mépris évident du jeune homme, Duo partit en courant pour se cacher dans un coin du préau. Là où il était sûr de ne pas être vu du brun.

Soudain, quelque chose atterrit sur sa nuque. Il se retourna pour voir quelques filles et un garçon blond le regarder. Il baissa les yeux et avisa une pierre sur le sol. Un dernier regard et il replongea sa tête dans ses bras. Mais une pierre n'était visiblement pas assez, car dans les minutes qui suivirent, plusieurs lui avaient été lancée. Il supporta sans rien dire. De toute façon, où qu'il aille, il savait qu'ils seraient là. Il entendit le gloussement des filles et le rire rocailleux du garçon.

Il bénit la sonnerie lorsqu'elle annonça à tout le monde la reprise des cours. Il poussèrent tous des sifflements de mécontentement.

&&&&&&

Heero se dirigea vers les fenêtres. De là, il avait une vue panoramique sur la cours et pouvait voir sans que personne ne le sache. Il baissa les yeux quand une ombre sortit du bâtiment. Son cœur se serra de tristesse quand il vit Duo qui le regardait et qui visiblement le fuyait volontairement. Il lâcha le rideau et tenta de rattraper le natté. Mais arrivé en bas, il constata que le jeune homme lui avait encore filé entre les doigts. Il fit le tour de la cour, mais pas de trace d'une natte à l'horizon!

Il eut soudain une idée. Il se dirigea vers les toilettes et sortit son portable. Dans le recoin des WC, il composa le numéro de sa mère et attendit que les tonalités soit remplacer par la voix de sa mère.

Quand il eut fini sa conversation, il rangea le portable avec un sourire. Peut-être que de cette façon, il arriverait à voir le natté.

Il eut à peine raccroché que la sonnerie du collège retentissait déjà. Son sourire disparut quand il se souvint qu'il lui restait encore deux voire trois heures avant de pouvoir parler à Duo. Mais prenant sur lui, il sortit des toilettes et retourna en cours.

&&&&&&

Duo rangea ses affaires et sortit de la classe.

Voilà, la journée était finie ! Il allait enfin pouvoir rentrer chez lui et dormir un peu. Il prit garde de ne pas croiser Heero dans les couloirs. Au parking, il monta dans son car et s'installa dans le fond. Il avait passé une journée à peu près bien, à part l'épisode de la lapidation. Il avait vécu pire! Mais c'était juste le temps que tout le monde se rende compte de son retour et là, tout redeviendrait comme avant. Sa mère avait fait des pieds et des mains pour que la direction du collège fasse quelque chose, mais il avait pratiquement dit qu'il avait menti!

Quand elle avait entendu ça, sa mère s'était mise en colère il avait bien cru qu'elle allait mettre une gifle au CPE.

Pendant les trois mois où il avait été sous anti-dépressseur, il avait repassé tout ce qui s'était passé sans se sentir le moins du monde triste. Au début, il ne voulait pas qu'on le drogue, mais finalement, il se disait que ce n'était pas trop mal, il avait la sensation de regarder un film, un film où il n'était pas l'acteur principal.

Dans la foule, il chercha Heero des yeux, mais le brun n'était pas là! Peut-être sa mère était-elle venu le chercher? C'était fort possible.

Poussant un soupir, il posa ses yeux sur le ciel bleu.

&&&&&&

Heero sortit de la salle de cours et se dirigea vers le parking en face de l'école, là où se garaient les cars. Sur le trottoir une BMW X5 noire aux vitres tintées attendait. Il se dirigea vers elle est monta dedans. Au volant, sa mère le regarda.

-Pourquoi voulais-tu que je vienne te chercher ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je voudrais que tu suives le car qui est au fond! Le numéro 553!

-Pourquoi? Répéta-t-elle.

-Parce que...je peux pas t'expliquer, d'accord, tout ce que je te demande, c'est de suivre ce car, s'il te plaît!

-D'accord, d'accord! Fit-elle en levant les mains au ton employé par son fils.

Quand les cars commencèrent à partir, sa mère mit le contact et suivit le car que son fils lui avait indiqué. Ils durent faire attention à ne pas se faire distancer trop par le bus. Arrêt après arrêt, Heero regardait les personnes qui descendaient. Mais jamais Duo n'était dans le lot!

Ce ne fut qu'une bonne demi-heure plus tard que Heero obtint enfin ce qu'il attendait depuis trois heures. Il vit le jeune natté regarder autour de lui et commencer à rentrer chez lui. Quand il le vit mettre la clef dans la serrure il sortit de la voiture:

-Duo!! L'apostropha Heero.

&&&&&&

Durant tout le trajet, Duo avait l'esprit ailleurs, auprès d'Heero. D'Heero qui ne l'aimerait jamais, Heero qui ne serait jamais son ami, Heero qui ne pouvait pas le voir...Il sentit ses yeux le brûler devant la stupidité de ses sentiments. Etre amoureux, c'est se rendre ridicule au final ! Heureusement que personne ne le savait, sinon, il ne savait pas ce que se serait, mais cela risquerait d'être encore pire!

Il essuya une larme qui avait réussi à passer le barrage de ses paupières.

Ballotter par les virages que prenait le car, il se perdit dans ses pensées. N'en sortant que quand il fut arrivé à son arrêt.

Il s'étira et regarda autour de lui. Personne. Il prit le chemin pour rentrer chez lui, mais quand il eut introduit la clef dans la serrure et qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer une voix bien connue l'apostropha.

-Duo!!

**A Suivre**

Il est inutile de préciser que Duo est beaucoup plus intelligent que ce que tout le monde dit !

(1) Dans mon ancien collège, ceux qui sont prioritaire, sont ceux qui rembauche à 13h00 ou 13h30 et ceux qui ne sont pas prioritaire sont ceux qui rembauche à 14h00!

(2) Dans mon ancien collège, les cours secondaire sont : la musique, l'art plastique, et quelques autres trucs!

Laissez-moi une review pour me dire si vous avez aimé !

kiss

Shin'


	2. Ecoutemoi

**Titre:** Cache cache

**Auteur:** Shini-cat

**Couple:** 1x2x1

**Genre:** Romance

**Bêta:** Bernie.

**Disclamer:**Y sont pas à moi... snif :(

**NDA (1):** Cette fic est la suite de "Amour sans retour" et de "Amour impossible" !

**NDA (2):** Je tiens à préciser que tout ce qui est dans cette fic est **vrai**!

Cache cache

_Ecoute-moi_

Heero vit le jeune homme se retourner lentement. Duo n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Comment Heero avait-il bien pu arriver jusque chez lui et pourquoi, surtout !

Duo le regarda, éberlué par sa présence. Heero s'approcha de lui sans un mot. Puis soudain, Duo se reprit et s'exclama:

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi ! Duo fut extrêmement surpris par le ton dur et froid de sa voix. Il n'avait encore jamais parlé comme ça à quelqu'un !

-Je... Je voulais te voir... répondit Heero.

-Me voir ? Me... voir ? ! Et pourquoi?

-Je veux m'excuser de ce que je t'ai fait depuis l'année dernière ! Répondit Heero en baissant la tête, honteux.

Et là Duo fit quelque chose que Heero n'attendait pas du tout: Il éclata de rire, mais pas d'un rire joyeux, non, plutôt d'un rire hystérique.

Heero le regarda de travers. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction. Il était tout d'un coup mal à l'aise en entendant ce rire.

-Me voir, Heero ! Tu ne m'as pas assez vu ! Après tout ce que tu m'as fait en deux ans, tu ne crois tout de même pas que parce que tu vas te ramener en pleurnichant et en me disant "Je veux me faire pardonner et être ton ami !" Que je vais effacer l'ardoise et que je ferai comme si rien ne s'était passé ? ! ! Tu me prends vraiment pour un con, Heero ! Et bien sache une chose, je suis loin de l'être ! J'ai beau en avoir l'air, comme on dit, mais j'en ai pas la chanson !

Et considérant la discussion comme close, il entra et ferma la porte au nez de l'Asiatique. Ce dernier resta stupidement sur le pas de la porte. Il avait reçu tout le venin du châtain en pleine figure en l'espace que quelques secondes.

Qu'il avait été stupide de croire que parce qu'il lui présentait ses excuses, il allait lui pardonner et faire comme s'il ne lui avait jamais rien fait!

Il retourna dans la voiture au moment où une autre se garait dans l'allée. Heero vit descendre une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, les cheveux châtain et coiffés en une queue de cheval qui lui descendait jusqu'au bas des reins.

Sûrement la mère de Duo ! Pensa-t-il.

Dans sa colère, Duo claqua la porte au nez de Heero. Il se dirigea vers le salon et se laissa choir sur le fauteuil.

Il ne comprenait plus rien ! Il y a 3 mois, Heero aurait tout fait pour lui nuire et lui faire du mal, maintenant, il se ramenait devant sa porte et lui demandait d'être son ami.

Il ne savait plus où il en était. Il tenta tant bien que mal de retenir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, mais cette fois, l'émotion était trop forte, alors elles glissèrent lentement mais sûrement sur ses joues blanches.

Un gémissement de bête blessée franchit ses lèvres. Il porta la main à sa bouche pour le taire, mais d'autres plus forts et plus longs, résonnèrent dans la pièce. Il se calfeutra au fond du fauteuil et pleura tout son saoul. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pleuré !

Finalement, il sortit du fauteuil et monta dans la salle de bain. Il ouvrit la porte du placard juste au-dessus du lavabo et en sortit une petite boîte blanche d'où il sortit une petite pilule. Il la mit dans sa bouche et ouvrit le robinet d'eau. Avec ses mains, il en récupéra, la porta à ses lèvres et la bu.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre quand il entendit quelqu'un entrer. Sa mère sûrement !

Il se coucha sur son lit et se détendit. Mais la détente fut de courte durée, car il entendit quelqu'un monter les escaliers. Il ne reconnaissait pas le bruit des pas de sa mère... sûrement les calmants qui faisaient déjà effet.

Il vit un rai de lumière sur le mur, signe que l'on ouvrait la porte. Il poussa un grognement, et s'apprêta à demander à sa mère de le laisser tranquille quand l'ombre lui renvoya une coiffure ébouriffée et non une queue de cheval, comme sa mère. Il se releva et regarda en direction de la porte pour y découvrir Heero.

Quand Heero vit la femme se diriger vers la porte après être restée quelques minutes dans la voiture, il se précipita vers elle. Elle sursauta lorsque Heero l'interpella:

-Madame !

-Heu... oui, que puis-je pour toi, jeune homme ? Répondit-elle avec un sourire.

-Et bien, êtes-vous la mère de Duo ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui !

-Et bien, j'aimerais savoir si je peux le voir ?

-Je suppose que oui ! Suis-moi ! Répondit-elle.

Heero l'accompagna et entra dans la maison du natté. Heero entendit une porte se refermer à l'étage; peut-être Duo.

-Monte les escaliers, c'est la deuxième porte à droite ! Lui indiqua la femme.

Heero la remercia avec un hochement de tête. Il se dirigea vers lesdits escaliers, son estomac s'était transformé en un nœud qui allait être difficile de défaire! Pensa Heero.

Arrivé en haut des escaliers, il prit une grande inspiration et se posta devant la porte de la chambre du natté. Sur la porte avait été dessiné un ange aux ailes noires. Un seul oeil était visible derrière les mèches qui lui tombaient devant les yeux et il était Améthyste, un léger filet de sang coulait de ses lèvres entrouvertes et courbées en un petit sourire canaille, mesquin. Les cheveux châtains étaient coiffés en une tresse qui se terminait à la mi-longueur. Heero fixa quelques secondes le dessin. Il était aussi grand que lui et montrait une étrange ressemblance avec Duo.

Détournant les yeux du démon, il frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre la réponse.

Dans la pénombre de la pièce, il vit une ombre bouger. Au bout de quelques secondes et grâce à la lumière du couloir, il distingua nettement la chambre et trouva Duo sur son lit, le fixant avec des yeux écarquillés.

Les yeux dans les yeux, les deux jeunes hommes ne dirent rien.

Ce fut finalement Duo qui réagit en premier, une fois encore. Il se leva d'un bond et lui asséna une gifle. Le bruit retentit dans la chambre. D'une voix froide, il siffla entre ses dents:

-Il me semble pourtant t'avoir dit qu'il était hors de question que je te pardonne ! ! Alors sort d'ici et ne m'approche plus jamais !

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Heero vit dans les yeux de Duo la même lueur démoniaque que dans ceux du dessin sur la porte. Faisant fit de cette impression, il ouvrit la bouche pour s'expliquer, mais Duo ne lui en laissa pas le temps:

-J'ai dit: DEHORS ! ! ! Tu es sourd ? ! Répéta Duo.

-Duo, laisse-moi parler ! Supplia Heero.

-Y'a rien à expliquer ! Tu m'as pris pour un con et bien retourne du côté de ceux qui t'ont fourré ça dans le crâne et fous-moi la paix !

-Duo, s'il te plaît ! Je reconnais que j'ai choisi la facilité pour me faire des amis, mais maintenant, je veux te connaître ! S'exclama Heero.

-Me connaître? Et connaître quoi? Je ne suis plus rien ! Vous m'avez complètement détruit ! Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même ! Je n'ai plus envie de rien, juste dormir, mes calmants me font oublier tout ce qui se passe dans ma vie ! Ca fait trois mois que je prends des anti-dépresseurs et trois mois pratiquement effacés de ma mémoire ! ! ! Tu veux connaître quoi Heero ? Dis-moi ? J'ai plus rien, à cause de vous ! ! ! Te faire pardonner, tu pourras pas ! Parce que tu ne peux pas me rendre le sourire et la joie que j'avais !

Duo était désormais en pleurs. Il le vit peu à peu se mettre à trembler et retomber sur son lit, allongé. Les larmes roulant toutes seules sur ses joues. Heero eut la vague impression qu'il était comme vidé de toutes ses forces. Il s'approcha lentement de lui. Il ne vit aucune réaction. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit, levant une main pour frôler la joue humide du natté.

De son côté, Duo ne prenait plus conscience de ce qui l'entourait, de la main sur sa joue. Le souffle légèrement saccadé, il ne prit même pas la peine de tenter de respirer correctement. Il se sentait comme un poisson dans l'eau ! Il tourna la tête vers la personne au-dessus de lui. Puis ferma les yeux.

Heero regarda Duo. Se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête.

Soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Heero vit entrer la mère de Duo.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Je vous ai entendu crier et puis plus rien ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je sais pas, justement ! Il m'a crié dessus et puis, il est devenu tout bizarre...

-Il a sûrement pris des calmants ! Dit Mme Maxwell.

-Possible !

-Bien, tu vas devoir partir, ça ne sert à rien de rester, tu ne pourras pas lui parler, je suis désolée ! Il a dû avoir une dure journée encore ! Soupira-t-elle.

Heero regarda une dernière fois Duo et partit. Il savait qu'il ne le reverrait que demain, maintenant. Il sortit en remerciant la mère de Duo. Cette dernière lui fit un tendre sourire avant de demander:

-Tu es un ami de Duo ?

Heero ne répondit pas tout de suite. Oui, il voulait l'être, mais ça n'allait pas être aussi simple. Il voulait l'être du plus profond de son cœur. Mais la bête blessée qu'il voulait approcher ne se laisserait pas faire, de peur qu'autre chose ne le fasse souffrir. Au final, il était sur le territoire de Duo, donc, c'est à lui de tenir les rennes de leur relation, si tant est qu'une relation se tisse entre eux !

Mais il n'avait pas non plus rêvé les regards et les sourires que le châtain lui avait adressés quand ils se croisaient _avant_. Il savait, il était presque sûr, que le refus du natté était dû à la douleur qu'il ressentait par rapport à ce que tout le monde lui avait dit.

Il répondit finalement:

-Je ne sais pas ...

Il tourna les talons et regagna la voiture qui attendait toujours. En ouvrant la portière de la voiture, il leva les yeux vers la chambre du natté.

Il monta dans la voiture avec un soupir.

Il allait devoir s'armer de courage car Duo n'avait pas l'air de lui avoir pardonné ces deux années. Mais en y réfléchissant, si les rôles avaient été inversé, comment lui aurait réagi face aux moqueries des autres et de la personne qu'il aime ?

Sa mère le regarda, voyant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, elle ne dit rien et mit le contact.

Dans le rétroviseur, Heero regarda la maison s'éloigner doucement.

Dans la chambre, Duo restait sur son lit, sans bouger. Il n'en avait pas envie. Il entendit pour la quatrième fois la porte s'ouvrir et vit sa mère entrer. Il se releva et prit le bol qu'elle lui tendait. Il le but lentement. Il ne se souvenait pas pourquoi il avait les joues humides ou plutôt, il ne cherchait pas à se souvenir. Il rendit le bol à sa mère et se recoucha. Elle le regarda quelques instants, avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser sur la tempe.

Duo ne réagit pas, amorphe. Comme à chaque fois, il repassa les deux dernières années dans sa vie en mémoire, mais aucune émotion ne le prit à la gorge. Avec un sourire, il s'endormit, enfin en paix. Même si demain, tout recommencerait.

Heero ne dormit pas de la nuit, trop préoccupé par ce que Duo lui avait dit ...ou plutôt crier. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il lui avait fait tant de mal ! Il était complètement fou amoureux de lui et il lui avait fait du mal. Il s'était rendu compte de son amour pour Duo pendant son absence prolongée, alors il n'était pas à blâmer, n'est ce pas ?

Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus ! Il voulait simplement que Duo lui pardonne !

C'est avec difficulté qu'il se leva, la fatigue se faisant ressentir. Heero avait peur que Duo ne vienne pas au collège à cause de ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Peut-être penserait-il qu'il se moquerait de lui, qu'il irait se vanter d'avoir réussi à le faire pleurer. Mais jamais Heero n'irait faire une chose pareille.

En descendant du car, il regarda autour de lui, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Duo. Mais le jeune homme resta invisible. Il pouvait aussi être déjà entré dans l'enceinte du collège, son car étant déjà garé à l'autre bout du parking. Il se glissa dans les couloirs, cherchant le jeune homme. Quand il fut de retour dans la cour, il vit la porte de la bâtisse d'en face se refermer sur une longue natte.

Les battements de son cœur redoublant, il partit en quatrième vitesse en direction du bâtiment. Il monta les marches en quatrième vitesse et entra dans la bibliothèque. Assis dans un fauteuil, Duo lisait tranquillement son livre. Quand il leva les yeux vers lui, c'est avec joie qu'il croisa les pupilles violines du natté.

Duo se réveilla tout groggy. Il ne fit pas attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui pendant qu'il buvait son chocolat chaud. Il ne vit donc, pas le regard triste de sa mère.

Dans le car, il resta insensible à ce que les autres lui disaient. Il tourna simplement la tête une fois, regardant l'objet que l'un d'entre eux avait lancé et retourna la tête. Devant son manque de réaction, les autres le laissèrent tranquille et il put regarder le paysage défiler devant ses yeux.

En descendant, il ne fit pas attention à se faire discret, il se dirigea directement vers les toilettes ou il resta quelques minutes le temps de se rafraîchir un peu. Puis il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Il voulait rester tranquille, avant de devoir affronter ses gentils camarades de classe.

Il entendit la porte se refermer lentement derrière lui, atténuant le bruit qui régnait à l'extérieur.

Installer confortablement sur un fauteuil du coin lecture, il était plongé dans son livre quand quelqu'un ouvrit brutalement la porte.

Malgré les calmants qui lui brouillaient l'esprit, il ne put empêcher une vague de peur lui broyer l'estomac.

Cette fois, Heero ne laissa pas le temps au natté de parler:

Il le prit par le bras et le traîna en dehors du local. Quand il fut au bout du couloir, il se retourna et regarda Duo droit dans les yeux.

-Maintenant, tu m'écoutes, d'accord ? S'exclama Heero, déterminé.

Duo hocha la tête, un peu effrayé par la lueur colérique qui brillait au fond des prunelles cobalt.

-Bien, merci ! Duo, je suis parfaitement conscient de ce que je t'ai fait, mais je tiens à me faire pardonner ! Je ne savais pas que ce que je te faisais te touchait autant ! Je sais que tu me détestes, mais s'il te plaît, laisse-moi une chance ! Laisse-moi te prouver que je ne suis pas aussi méchant que tu peux le croire ! Je sais aussi que tu mettras du temps à me considérer comme un ami, mais...s'il te plaît, laisse-moi une chance... finit pitoyablement Heero.

Duo l'observa quelques secondes, stoïque. Il n'était pas du tout touché... non, il essayait juste de toutes ses forces de ne pas sauter au cou d'Heero et de l'embrasser ! Duo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il avait peur que ses médicaments lui jouent un tour, une hallucination.

Il savait que la réaction qu'il avait eu la veille était disproportionnée, mais la vague de douleur avait été si forte, qu'il avait tout fait pour éloigner le jeune homme de lui.

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il aurait voulu lui répondre qu'il lui donnait une chance, mais ce qu'il avait dit la veille était toujours d'actualité: il ne pouvait pas effacer tout ce qu'il lui avait fait en quelques secondes sous prétexte qu'il voulait devenir son ami et que lui-même l'aimait. L'amour a ses limites, et Heero les avait franchies. Il lui avait fait et dit des choses que l'on ne pardonne pas sur demande. Il gardera toujours une part de répulsion vis à vis de Heero.

Il plongea son regard dans celui du brun.

- Je veux bien croire que tu veux devenir mon ami, mais ne vient pas dire, que tu sais ce que j'ai enduré pendant deux ans ! C'est pas vrai, tu ne sais pas ! Tu ne peux pas connaître, puisque c'est grâce à moi que tu es apprécié de tout le monde ! Tu as voulu être apprécié, je ne te le reproche pas, mais moi j'avais rien demandé, juste qu'on me laisse tranquille. Mais toi, tu n'as pas vu... tu n'as rien vu...

Heero le regarda.

Duo sentit les barrières qu'il s'était faites contre les autres, diminuer. N'y tenant plus il se jeta dans ses bras et ses sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité.

Heero, d'abord surpris, ne bougea pas, mais finit par passer ses bras autour des épaules du natté et de lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à un tel geste de la part de Duo, lui qui tentait pratiquement désespérément de le repousser, maintenant, il se jetait littéralement dans ses bras.

Le berçant doucement, il sursauta quand la sonnerie retentit.

Gentiment, Heero lui demanda s'il voulait bien revenir à la récré pour qu'ils puissent parler tous les deux.

Duo voulut refuser. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'était jeté dans ses bras, qu'il allait lui pardonner. Il allait refuser, mais quand il ouvrit la bouche, ce n'est pas la réponse qu'il avait voulu donner.

-D'accord !

Duo sentit des frissons lui parcourir le corps. Lentement, il posa son regard sur les salles de classes opposées. Il trouva dans la salle d'arts plastiques un jeune homme brun le fixant. Duo fronçât les sourcils, il trouvait que leurs regards se croisaient souvent ses deux derniers jours.

Comme à chaque fois se fut Heero qui détourna le premier le regard, retournant à son cours.

Malgré lui, ses yeux continuèrent de rester fixés sur le Japonais. Ne pouvant les détacher. Il avait juré de ne pas plier devant Heero ! Mais plus les minutes passaient et plus l'envie de voir Heero, de le toucher, se faisait ressentir !

Il allait céder sans rien avoir pu faire.

Son regard fixé sur Heero, semblait laisser ce dernier indifférent.

Heero, même s'il ne laissait rien transparaître, sentait parfaitement les yeux de Duo posés sur lui. Il ne voulait pas tourner la tête. Il voulait encore sentir les petits frissons qui lui chatouillaient la nuque.

Mais quand le regard devint trop intense, il tourna la tête et regarda dans les yeux le jeune homme à travers la fenêtre ouverte. Il lui sourit.

Duo prit soudainement des couleurs et reporta son attention sur son professeur.

Secouant la tête, Heero fit de même. Il fut surpris de constater que le temps était passé plus rapidement qu'il l'aurait cru !

Quand la sonnerie donna la permission aux élèves de sortir, Heero fut le premier à franchir la porte de la salle de cours.

Duo lui, prit tout son temps pour ranger ses affaires. Les mains moites, il mit son sac sur son dos et sortit. Il ne savait pas ce que Heero lui voulait au juste pour vouloir être soudainement son ami, mais il le saurait !

Heero bouscula tous ce qui se trouvait sur son passage et courut à l'autre bout de la cour. Arrivé, il s'assit sur les marches et attendit, espérant que Duo ne lui pose pas un lapin !

Il souffla de soulagement quand, après quelques minutes d'attente, il vit la silhouette de Duo se dessiner à travers la porte vitrée. Il se leva et l'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux.

Avant d'aller rejoindre Heero, Duo fut obligé d'aller boire un peu d'eau, son estomac était une fois de plus broyé par la peur et l'appréhension.

En face de lui, Heero le fixait avec un sourire... chaleureux ? ? ?

-Alors, que voulais-tu me dire ? Demanda Duo.

-Rien, je voulais juste être avec toi, c'est tout ! Mais si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave ! Je peux comprendre !

-J'accepte de te donner une seconde chance, mais explique-moi pourquoi tu veux être mon ami, alors qu'il n'y a pas quatre mois, tu aurais tout fait pour me faire du mal ! ? Demanda Duo.

Heero ne répondit pas. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que c'était parce qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui ?

-Je... Je peux pas te le dire...

-Heero ! Je te laisse une chance, tu pourrais au moins faire un effort et me dire ce qui te pousse à faire copain-copain avec moi après tout ce que tu m'as fait ! Je veux bien en faire, mais si toi, de ton côté, tu n'en fais pas, ça ne sert à rien ! S'exclama Duo, en colère.

Heero voulait être son ami, mais il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il sache le pourquoi du comment, et Duo lui, devait faire des efforts? Et bien là, ça n'allait pas passer comme ça ! Duo était gentil et lui laissait une chance, mais si Heero ne voulait pas répondre à sa question, il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui l'avait poussé à faire ça. Duo ne lui demandait pas la lune !

Heero baissa les yeux. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas lui dire ses sentiments. S'il lui disait, il allait se moquer de lui, et ne voudrait sans doute plus jamais le voir. Mais s'il ne lui disait rien, il ne voudrait pas de lui comme ami ! Dans les deux cas, il allait perdre Duo. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas savoir la réaction de Duo tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas dit ses sentiments. Et s'il réagissait favorablement ? Il s'en voudrait de laisser passer une chance d'être avec Duo.

En face de lui, Duo interpréta mal son silence et s'exclama soudainement:

-Tu mens ! Tu ne veux pas devenir mon ami, tu as simplement fait un pari avec tes amis et tout ce que tu veux, c'est me faire dire des trucs que je tiens à garder secrets pour aller le répéter à tout le monde ! Si tu me crois assez con pour tomber dans le piège, tu te trompes !

Duo s'éloigna de lui et le regarda avec méfiance.

Heero le fixa, éberlué, se demandant où son vis à vis était allé pêcher une telle idée !

-Ce n'est pas la peine de chercher une excuse valable Heero ! Tu n'en trouveras pas ! Allez, je me casse ! Tu es bien comme avant !

Duo tourna les talons et sortit...

-DUO, ATTEND ! ! !

L'interpellé se retourna et le fixa, une lueur interrogative au fond des yeux.

-Duo, je veux bien te le dire, mais pas ici, pas au collège ! Et je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas te moquer de moi ? Demanda Heero, gêné.

Duo haussa un sourcil.

-Tu t'es bien moqué du fait que je lisais des romans "à l'eau de rose" ! Fit remarquer Duo en imitant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

-Oui, je sais, mais moi aussi, j'en lis. Bredouilla Heero, de plus en plus gêné.

Le sourcil de Duo s'arqua un peu plus. Sa mère lui avait appris à ne pas faire aux autres, ce que l'on ne voulait pas que les autres nous fassent.

Il n'avait pas la prétention de juger les sentiments, les rêves, et les goûts des autres.

Heero pouvait être homosexuel, être tombé amoureux du pape, et vouloir faire l'amour sur le sommet du Mont Blanc, ça ne le regardait pas !

-Alors, tu veux bien que je vienne chez toi ?

-Pourquoi tu demandes puisque quand même je ne t'ais pas invité, tu viens ! Répondit narquoisement Duo.

Heero rougit. Duo rigola, comme s'il n'en voulait pas à Heero. Comme s'il avait oublié avoir soupçonné Heero de lui tendre un piège ! Peut-être que c'était le cas, finalement !

Le rire est contagieux, car Heero le suivit dans son fou rire.

Quand ils se calmèrent, Heero sourit tendrement à Duo. Ce dernier essuyait les larmes de rire qui coulaient sur ses joues et perlaient à ses yeux.

Il s'approcha de Duo et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Ce dernier le regarda dans les yeux, surpris.

-Duo, ce que tu viens de dire est stupide ! Jamais je ne ferais une chose aussi méchante ! J'avoue le mal que j'ai pu te faire, mais maintenant, certaines choses ont changé depuis ces trois derniers mois ! Je ne veux plus écouter les autres !

Duo détourna les yeux, incertain. Devait-il faire confiance à Heero et le laisser devenir son ami ou bien le repousser et rester de nouveau seul ? Il ne savait pas, il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce que Heero lui demandait ! Lui qui avait toujours était seul et avait toujours voulu UN ami, maintenant que quelqu'un venait vers lui, il le repoussait !

Que devait-il faire ?

Heero regarda le jeune homme perdu dans ses pensées. Heero se rendit compte qu'il était la première personne qui voulait être ami avec Duo, alors il comprit son hésitation et ses doutes. Et par la même, il comprit la réaction de Duo. Il n'avait jamais eu d'ami et là tout d'un coup, y'a un mec qui se ramène et qui lui balance "hey, j'suis désolé de t'avoir insulté, tu veux pas devenir mon copain ? " C'est vrai que ça avait de quoi déstabiliser. Duo n'était pas à l'aise avec d'autres personnes, ayant toujours été seul, il ne savait tous simplement pas comment réagir.

Il resserra sa prise sur ses épaules et lui sourit. Duo poussa un soupir.

-D'accord, mais jure-moi que tu ne cherche pas à me faire du mal ! Demanda Duo.

-Juré !

**A Suivre**


	3. Tu as enfin compris

**Titre:** Cache cache

**Auteur:** Shini-cat

**Couple:** 1x2x1

**Genre:** Romance

**Bêta:** Bernie.

**Disclamer:**Y sont pas à moi... snif : (

**Coin de la bêta:**

**NDA (1):** Cette fic est la suite de "Amour sans retour" et de "Amour impossible" !

**NDA (2):** Je tiens à préciser que tout ce qui est dans cette fic est **vrai**!

Cache cache

_Tu as enfin compris_

La journée passa très lentement pour Heero et Duo.

Heero se faisant réprimander parce qu'il n'écoutait pas et Duo se faisant charrier méchamment par ses camarades.

Les deux avaient les yeux fixés sur l'étendue bleue du ciel qui s'offrait à leurs yeux. Leurs pensées étaient près de l'être aimé qu'ils mouraient d'envie de revoir. Ils n'attendaient qu'une seule chose, pouvoir être avec _lui_.

Duo avait beau être méfiant, il n'empêchait qu'il était amoureux et qu'être seul avec Heero l'enchantait au plus haut point, et paradoxalement, il stressait.

Heero aurait voulu avancer les aiguilles de sa montre pour que le temps aille plus vite. Il voulait être avec Duo et seul ! Il se sentait euphorique ! Excité comme un enfant qui va faire un tour au Zoo ! Il avait plein de petits papillons dans le ventre.

Les autres le regardaient sourire sans comprendre. Depuis la veille, Heero était bizarre, bien qu'avant, il l'était aussi, mais là, on avait l'impression qu'il avait trouvé le grand amour. Toujours la tête dans les nuages, le regard rêveur, un petit sourire niais sur les lèvres. Les autres élèves commençaient sérieusement à se faire du souci !

Pour Duo, personne ne se faisait du souci, les élèves de sa classe préféraient écouter le cours plutôt que de s'occuper de lui. Plusieurs fois dans les couloirs il avait bousculé quelqu'un sans même s'excuser parce qu'il ne s'en était pas aperçu. Il avait failli tomber dans les escaliers, une marche ayant été démolie par les internes l'année d'avant.

Il n'avait aucun intérêt pour ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Ce ne fût que lorsqu'il monta dans son car qu'il reprit un peu ses esprits, ayant croisé les yeux de Heero.

Ce dernier avait appelé sa mère pour qu'elle vienne le chercher, étant mardi, c'était son jour de congé. Il monta dans la voiture, ne lâchant pas du regard le jeune homme qu'il pouvait voir d'ici, assis au fond du bus, la tempe appuyée contre la vitre, plongé dans un livre.

-Tu retournes chez le garçon où tu es allé hier ? Demanda sa mère.

-Oui. Répondit Heero.

Elle mit le contact et prit le même chemin que la veille au soir. Arrivé à destination, il descendit de la voiture et dit:

-Rentre, je t'appellerai quand j'aurai fini ! Merci de m'avoir accompagné.

Sa mère opina de la tête et partit.

Heero s'installa sur un petit muret d'où il pouvait voir le car arriver de loin. Il patienta un long moment avant que ce dernier ne décide de montrer le bout de son pare-chocs.

Dans le car, Duo eut un sursaut en voyant Heero sur le muret de ses voisins. Il descendit du car et s'approcha de lui. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il vit Heero sauter du mur et lui sourire. Lorsqu'il avait rejoint Heero, le car avait déjà tourné à l'angle de la rue.

-Viens, on rentre ! Proposa Duo.

Il l'emmena chez lui. Quand il introduisit la clef dans la serrure, il fut étonné de constater que la porte était ouverte. Il était pourtant sûr que sa mère la fermait toujours à clef, peut-être était-elle déjà là ? Mais un détail lui revint en mémoire:

_-Je termine mon service plus tard ce soir, je ne rentrerai pas de bonne heure ! _

Sa mère était serveuse dans un bar et une de ses collègues était malade et elle devait la remplacer. Alors qui cela pouvait-il être. Puis un flash lui revint, c'était quelques minutes après que sa mère lui ait dit:

_-Mais à midi, ton père rentre, son patron lui a accordé des congés payés ! _

Duo entra en trombe dans la maison, sous les yeux surpris de Heero qui le suivait. Arrivé au salon, il s'exclama:

-Papa ! ! Avant de se précipiter dans les bras d'un grand homme et de le serrer dans ses bras.

Son père était Agent de sécurité et toutes les semaines, il partait, laissant Duo et sa femme seuls. Dehors, un berger Allemand, Laïka, jappait joyeusement !

Il sortit pour la caresser, mais quand elle remarqua la présence d'Heero, elle montra les crocs, se mettant entre Duo et lui.

-Laïka ! Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne me ferait pas de mal !

La chienne s'assit, mais garda quand même un oeil sur l'étranger.

-Alors comme ça, cette semaine tu ne travailles pas ?

-Oui, mon patron m'a donné des congés !

-Chouette, on va pouvoir aller à la pêche demain après-midi ! N'est-ce pas ?

-Si tu veux !

Duo sourit, heureux. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait rien fait avec son père. Il était très rarement là et le peu de fois où ça arrivait, il était exténué et Duo préférait le laisser se reposer. Mais là, il avait une semaine entière de repos, alors il n'avait aucune excuse pour refuser de passer une après-midi seul avec son fils.

-Bien, je monte ! Je vais faire mes devoirs. Tu viens Heero ?

Heero hocha la tête et le suivit. Arrivé à la porte du couloir, Duo s'arrêta et dit :

-Bienvenue à la maison, Papa ! Et il continua son chemin.

Son père fut surpris. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son fils d'aussi bonne humeur et aussi rayonnant de joie. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé, mais il remerciait tous les dieux.

A l'étage, Duo referma la porte de sa chambre.

-Bien, maintenant, j'attends de savoir pourquoi tu veux être mon ami ? !

-Et bien, parce que si tu ne me fais pas assez confiance pour être ton ami, tu ne me feras jamais assez confiance pour être... ton petit ami... Les trois derniers mots furent à peine prononcés dans un murmure. Si bien que Duo ne les entendit pas.

-Pour être... ? J'ai pas entendu !

Heero prit une grande inspiration et répéta:

-Ton... petit ami... !

Heero ferma les paupières et attendit la gifle. Mais rien, sauf peut-être un rire, mais encore une fois, pas un rire joyeux.

-C'est la plus belle connerie qu'on m'ait jamais dite ! Heero, si tu crois que je vais te croire, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude ! Tu veux me faire croire que je te plais, alors qu'il y'a trois mois, j'étais une merde à tes yeux ? ! S'exclama Duo.

-Je sais que c'est stupide, mais j'ai réalisé que je tenais à toi pendant ton absence ! Je te cherchais partout, mais tu n'étais jamais là, et puis, un jour une rumeur a dit que tu n'allais pas bien et que tu ne pouvais pas encore revenir ! Alors j'ai attendu, en espérant que tu reviennes ! Et tu es revenu ! Tu n'as pas remarqué que je cherchais désespérément à te voir, mais toi tu me fuyais comme la peste ! Et puis, j'ai décidé de te suivre jusque chez toi, mais là aussi, tu m'as repoussé ! Je ne te veux pas de mal, Duo ! Je veux simplement être ton ami, à défaut de ton petit ami... S'il te plaît, maintenant que tu sais, ne te moque pas ! Tu avais dit que si je te le disais, tu accepterais !

Heero, qui avait jusque là le regard posé sur le sol, le releva vers Duo. Ce dernier, les yeux cachés par ses mèches de cheveux, avait de petites rivières sur les joues.

Doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, Heero s'approcha et posa ses mains sur son visage. Avec tendresse, il les essuya avec ses pouces.

-Tu mens... Tu mens... souffla Duo, les épaules légèrement secouées.

-Non, je ne mens pas, Duo. Murmura Heero avec un sourire, pour le convaincre.

- Prouve-le-moi ! Prouve-moi que ce que tu dis est vrai ! Demanda Duo, pour se rassurer.

Heero glissa sa main sur la nuque du natté et le rapprocha de lui, scellant leurs lèvres. Ce ne fut au début qu'un simple frôlement, en attente de l'accord de Duo. Ce dernier, n'attendit pas et ouvrit légèrement la bouche. Il sentit quelque chose d'humide et de chaud passer ses lèvres. C'est presque désespérément qu'il se colla à Heero pour pouvoir approfondir le baiser. Il en avait tellement rêvé, que pour lui c'était un cadeau que les dieux lui faisaient, un cadeau pour se faire pardonner de tout ce qu'ils lui avaient fait endurer.

Les deux langues se frôlaient, se câlinaient.

Duo poussa un soupir quand il sentit les mains de Heero glisser le long de son cou pour ensuite descendre sur son torse, ses flancs, pour finir par passer autour de sa taille et le coller contre lui. De son côté, ses bras trouvèrent leurs places autour de son cou.

Par manque d'oxygène, ils durent se séparer. C'est avec lenteur qu'ils détachèrent leurs lèvres pour respirer et se regarder. Les yeux à moitié clos, les deux améthyste fixaient Heero avec tendresse. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Heero venait de l'embrasser. Il prit son courage à deux mains et réclama un autre baiser, qui lui fut accordé à son plus grand plaisir.

Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser un petit bout de temps. Duo avait déplacé ses mains qui étaient désormais dans la tignasse hirsute de son "ami". Le baiser passa par toutes les étapes, l'amour, la tendresse, la fougue, la passion, le désir !

Collé l'un à l'autre, ils n'avaient plus conscience du temps qui passait, leurs mains commencèrent à s'égarer mais sans vouloir aller trop loin. Elles caressaient doucement les hanches, les petits cheveux de la nuque pour redescendre plus bas et finir sur le torse. Des petits gestes anodins pour un couple, mais qui prenaient une importance capitale pour Duo qui n'avait jamais connu ça ! Est-ce que l'on pouvait faire de tels gestes avec une telle tendresse à une personne que l'on n'aime pas ? Se demanda Duo.

Ils finirent par se séparer définitivement. A bout de souffle, Duo se raccrocha à Heero. Ce dernier resserra sa prise sur sa taille.

Ne voulant pas rompre le moment de paix qui s'était installé, il murmura:

-Alors, est-ce que tu peux encore croire que je te mens ?

Duo garda le silence. Il ne savait toujours pas s'il devait croire Heero. Pour une personne extérieure, qui connaîtrait les sentiments des deux, il serait facile de dire "Mais putain, t'es aveugle, il est raide dingue de toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour lui sauter dessus ?" Mais lorsque l'on ne sait pas, et que l'on n'a aucun moyen de savoir ! On hésite, et puis, il est si facile de mentir, de prendre les autres pour des cons, mais c'est en revanche beaucoup plus difficile de dire la vérité !

-Je... je sais pas... Heero, je te comprends vraiment pas... Murmura Duo.

-Je ne me suis pas plus compris sur le moment ! Je n'ai pas compris la tristesse que j'avais ressenti en ne te voyant pas au collège et puis, j'ai fini par me renfermer, je suis devenu pratiquement muet et je ne parlais plus à personne. Tu dois l'avoir remarqué puisque avant tu me voyais toujours entouré, et là, j'étais tout seul. Les seuls qui m'approchaient, je les faisais dégager ! Quand j'ai appris que tu étais de retour, j'ai tout de suite voulu te voir, mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu me fuyais comme la peste ! La suite tu la connais !

Il reposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, un simple contact, plein d'amour.

Finalement, Duo capitula ! Même si c'était un piège pour se moquer de lui, tant pis, il voulait prendre le risque pour avoir un tout petit peu Heero rien que pour lui. Il prit possession lui-même des lèvres de Heero.

-Je... je veux bien être ton petit ami... murmura Duo contre ses lèvres avant de reprendre le baiser où il l'avait arrêté. Duo sentit Heero sourire contre ses lèvres.

Heero était heureux, il avait la personne la plus chère à ses yeux dans ses bras. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait réussi à convaincre Duo aussi facilement. Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre ! Il avait attendu si longtemps le moment où il pourrait enfin le tenir dans ses bras qu'il n'allait pas faire ce genre de remarque !

Duo se serra plus contre Heero, les bras contre son torse. Dans ses bras, il se sentait en sécurité, à l'abri de tout. Il aurait voulu y rester pour toujours, mais il ne pouvait pas ! Il était tard et Heero devait rentrer chez lui. Il soupira lorsque Heero lui dit.

Il le vit sortir son portable et appeler sa mère. Pendant la conversation, il testa la résistance de son nouveau petit ami en lui déposant des baisers papillons dans le cou puis de francs baisers, pour finir en suçon. Il entendait Heero tenter de garder une voix neutre, mais quand il raccrocha, il poussa un long soupir et plaqua à nouveau Duo contre lui, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête.

Duo ne se fit pas prier et continua son petit jeu en déplaçant sa langue sur tout le cou de son nouveau petit ami. Il entendit avec satisfaction, les gémissements que poussait Heero sous la douce torture.

Heero le repoussa gentiment. Duo surpris, se demanda s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal ? Il compris les intentions de Heero lorsque ce dernier se mit à lui infliger le même traitement. Sous les assauts du brun, Duo finit par laisser un long gémissement passer ses lèvres.

Les mains dans le dos de Duo, Heero sentit des frissons lui parcourir le corps. Content du résultat, il remonta progressivement ses lèvres derrière l'oreille, là où il savait la peau fine et sensible. Les frissons redoublèrent.

Il avait rêvé à de nombreuses reprises de pouvoir le toucher, l'embrasser et il ne savait quoi encore ! Il se souvenait même qu'une fois, il s'était réveillé en sursaut, trempé de sueur ! Il avait toujours son rêve en tête. Il lui était arrivé plusieurs fois de refaire ce même rêve et à chaque fois, la douche froide était de rigueur ! Ca se passait juste au moment où Duo avait déserté l'école. Il avait d'abord cru que c'était ses hormones qui lui jouaient des tours, mais les jours passaient, et plus les gestes qu'il avait envers Duo dans ses rêves étaient devenus tendres.

Il poussa un grognement quand quelqu'un l'appela. C'était le père de Duo qui lui disait que sa mère était là. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Il se détacha de Duo et demanda:

-Dit Duo ? Tu crois que je peux venir avec vous demain à la pêche ?

-Je ne sais pas, il faut demander ça à mon père, c'est lui qui nous emmène ! Viens, on va lui demander !

Il sortit de la chambre, suivi par Heero. En bas, il trouva son père en pleine conversation avec la mère de Heero.

-Papa, est-ce que Heero peut venir avec nous demain à la pêche, s'il te plaît ?

-Bien sûr ! Répondit son père avec un sourire. C'est un de tes amis ? Demanda-t-il.

Duo tourna la tête vers Heero et lui sourit, avant de reporter son attention sur son paternel.

-Oui. Répondit simplement Duo.

-Bien, nous allons y aller ! Dit soudainement la mère de Heero.

Les deux parents se saluèrent et Heero et sa mère sortirent. En doublant Duo pour sortir, il frôla doucement sa main. Les joues de Duo rosirent un tout petit peu sous le geste.

Quand la porte fut refermée, il se retourna face à son père avec un sourire.

-Tu ne m'avais jamais présenté ton ami !

-C'est parce qu'à l'origine, ce n'en était pas un... Répondit doucement Duo.

Son père hocha la tête et retourna dans le salon. Dehors, Laïka jappait pour qu'on lui prête un peu d'attention. Ils jouèrent un peu tous les trois, et finalement, vers 19h00, M. Maxwell alla préparer le dîner, voulant ôter un peu de travail à sa femme.

&

Le lendemain, vers 10h00, Heero arriva chez le natté. Ce fut avec joie que ce dernier lui ouvrit. En attendant que son père finisse de tout préparer, ils montèrent dans la chambre de Duo. Dans celle-ci, Heero eut à peine refermé la porte qu'un boulet humain se jetait dans ses bras et l'embrassait à pleine bouche, lui coupant momentanément le souffle.

Il accueillit avec amour le corps contre le sien. Il lui avait manqué pendant toute la nuit. Il n'avait pas arrêté de passer ses doigts sur ses lèvres, comme s'il pouvait encore sentir celles de Duo sur les siennes.

Ils avaient de la chance, aujourd'hui, tous les profs' étaient en réunion, donc, pas cours, c'est pour ça qu'ils étaient chez Duo.

Il cassa le baiser pour pouvoir respirer.

-Tu m'as manqué ! Chuchota Duo contre ses lèvres.

-Toi aussi, j'ai pas réussi à dormir ! Il posa son front contre le sien. Il fit descendre sa main sur ses reins, le collant à lui. Il lui caressa doucement le bas du dos. Il frotta son nez contre le sien et reprit possession de ses lèvres.

-Alors, tu es prêt à passer toute la journée avec moi et mon père ? Demanda Duo.

-Oui, tant que je suis avec toi ! Répondit Heero.

-_Les garçons, vous descendez _! S'exclama le père du rez-de-chaussée.

-C'est parti pour une longue journée de pêche !

Et il partit en courrant rejoindre son père. Heero, avec un sourire mi-tendre, mi-amusé, le suivit. Il ne savait pas si c'était grâce à lui, et il n'aurait jamais la prétention de dire une chose pareille, mais Duo paraissait en meilleure forme qu'avant. Il avait un visage souriant et heureux, il avait un teint plus coloré, plus vivant. Alors qu'avant, son teint était blafard et son visage triste lui donnait l'impression de ne pas avoir vu le soleil depuis des lustres.

Duo fut le premier dans la voiture.

Dans l'entrée, son père regarda Heero.

-Que s'est-il passé avec Duo ? Je le trouve plus heureux qu'avant !

-Je ne sais pas, Monsieur. ! Mais j'espère le voir encore longtemps comme ça !

-Qui es-tu et pourquoi Duo m'a dit qu'à l'origine, tu n'étais pas son ami ? Demanda le père de Duo, suspicieux.

-C'est parce qu'il y a moins de 4 mois, je le considérais comme un moins que rien, Monsieur. ! Je ne vais pas vous le cacher: je fais partie des élèves qui étaient désagréables avec votre fils, mais je me suis rendu compte de certaines choses, c'est ce qui fait que maintenant, je suis... l'ami, de votre fils !

-Et quelles choses ?

-Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous le dire, c'est à Duo de vous le dire, s'il le veut, et ne craint pas votre réaction ! Répondit poliment Heero.

-_Bon, vous venez _? ! S'exclama Duo de la voiture.

Ils le rejoignirent. Tous les trois partirent pour une longue journée !

Ca faisait à peine une heure qu'ils se trouvaient au bord d'un fleuve avec plusieurs autres pêcheurs. Duo était tranquillement assis à côté de son père, surveillant sa canne.

Quand soudain, elle bougea !

Duo se releva d'un bond et la rattrapa. Pour qu'elle tombe de son socle, il fallait que le poisson soit gros ! Il crut plusieurs fois que la ligne allait casser ! Il dut demander de l'aide à son père. Heero, de son côté, avait pris l'épuisette, très grande l'épuisette, et était parti à la recherche du poisson. Avec des cuissardes, il était descendu dans le fleuve légèrement en pente et cherchait le poisson pour le forcer à sortir. Duo, riant aux éclats, tentait par tous les moyens de sortir le poisson, mais ce dernier était coriace.

Son père l'aidait tant bien que mal. Heero finit par le trouver, mais l'épuisette était encore trop petite. Il dut revenir et prendre la taille au-dessus. Il réussit à faire reculer le poisson jusque sur la berge. Les yeux écarquillés, ils regardèrent le poisson, encore sous l'eau, tenter de s'échapper.

Heero se demandait s'il rêvait ou pas ! Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'une simple carpe pouvait avoir la corpulence d'un enfant de 5 ans ! Il n'avait jamais pêché, mais il avait déjà vu des poissons sur les étalages des poissonniers et jamais il n'avait vu un poisson de cette taille là !

Duo n'en revenait pas non plus ! Tous les ans, il allait avec son père pêcher dans la Charente et jamais il n'avait pêché un poisson aussi gros !

Le paternel, lui aussi était estomaqué, il pêchait depuis qu'il était tout jeune, et jamais il n'avait eu une aussi belle prise.

Duo le regarda. Le sourire aux lèvres, ils finirent de remonter la "bête". Les pêcheurs autour, s'étaient retournés et applaudissaient maintenant les heureux propriétaires du magnifique trophée.

Ils réussirent à le ramener sur la berge.

Quand ils l'eurent mit dans un sac et dans la voiture, ils retournèrent sur le bord du fleuve, un grand sourire aux lèvres !

Quand Heero partit pour aller chercher le pique-nique dans la voiture, son père se tourna vers lui. Il avait remarqué certains regards étranges entre Heero et son fils.

-Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous ? Demanda-t-il.

-Rien, pourquoi ? Demanda à son tour Duo, gêné et apeuré à l'idée que son père découvre la vérité.

-Duo, ne me ment pas, j'ai vu les regards que vous échangiez ! S'exclama son père.

Pris au piège, Duo détourna la tête et reporta son attention sur sa canne.

-Allez, dit !

-On... on sort ensemble !

-Ba voilà ! Tu vois, ça ne t'a pas tué de me le dire ! S'exclama son père.

Duo ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Heero arriva au même moment. Il déposa tout devant eux. Interloqué par le silence des deux Maxwell, il les regarda tour à tour.

Le plus vieux avait un sourire satisfait et le deuxième avait les joues légèrement rouges. Soudain, après avoir jeté un regard à son père, Duo fit ce qui le tentait depuis qu'Heero et lui avaient quitté sa chambre: il lui prit tendrement la main et l'embrassa. C'est à ce moment là que Heero comprit: Duo avait tout dit à son père !

Attendant ça depuis longtemps également, il répondit avec ferveur au baiser. Il sentit le regard du père de Duo sur eux. Il ne semblait pas désapprouver la relation des deux jeunes hommes. Heero se promit de veiller autant que possible sur Duo. Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il puisse avoir une famille si formidable. Il ne pensait pas que ses parents seraient aussi gentils, ils ne le rejetteront sans doute pas pour ses préférences sexuelles, mais ses parents se voyaient déjà grands-parents avec plein de petits-enfants et une belle-fille. Quelle serait leur réaction quand ils apprendront qu'ils n'auront pas une belle-fille, mais un beau-fils ? Il savait qu'ils ne réagiraient pas mal malgré tout.

Ils se séparèrent sous les yeux tendres de M. Maxwell. Duo posa ses yeux sur son père. Il le remerciait de ne pas entacher son bonheur en lui refusant de voir celui qu'il aimait par-dessus tout. Son père savait ce qu'il avait vécu, tout ce qu'on lui avait fait et il le remerciait.

C'est avec un sourire heureux et tendre qu'il reprit possession des lèvres de Heero.

&

Aujourd'hui, Dimanche, Heero avait invité Duo à venir chez lui. Il avait la ferme intention d'avouer à ses parents, la relation qu'il entretenait depuis peu avec Duo. Il appréhendait, il repassait dans sa tête le petit discours qu'il avait prévu de faire à ses parents. Il reporta son attention sur le natté qui se reposait près de lui. Il caressa doucement les mèches miel qui tombaient sur ses yeux clos. Il espérait que tout se passerait bien !

Il secoua lentement le bel endormi. Il vit les deux Améthystes s'ouvrirent avec difficulté. Duo s'était endormi quand Heero avait commencé à le bercer pour le rassurer: lui aussi appréhendait la réaction des parents de Heero.

Il était 16h25 et Heero avait décidé qu'il était grand temps d'aller voir ses parents ! Il entraîna le jeune natté dans son sillage. Ils trouvèrent les deux parents dans le salon.

-Papa, maman ?

-Oui, mon chéri, qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda sa mère.

-Voilà, vous avez certainement remarqué qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'ai changé de comportement ?

-Oui, et ?

-Et bien, je crois qu'il est temps que je vous dise la raison de ce changement !

Il constata que ses parents étaient toutes ouies. Il sourit, il n'avait plus si peur que ça finalement. Ses parents l'aimaient, ils ne le rejetteraient pas par rapport à son amour pour Duo ! Il se trouvait stupide d'avoir eu peur !

-La raison vient de la disparition d'un être cher ! Mais vous avez pu constater que je suis redevenu comme avant, et bien c'est parce que cet être est de retour dans ma vie !

-Et qui est cet être cher ? Demanda son père, surpris.

-Il se trouve à côté de moi !

Deux paires d'yeux se posèrent sur Duo, qui du coup, se trouva mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se retrouver dans ce genre de situation. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on dit à ses parents que l'on est gay ! Ou en tout cas que l'on aime un homme. Il baissa les yeux.

-Explique-nous, je ne comprends pas ! Insista sa mère.

-Je... je suis amoureux de Duo et lui aussi !

Il vit son père se lever et s'approcher de Duo. Ce dernier se colla malgré lui un peu plus à Heero. Ce geste ne passa pas inaperçu et le paternel sourit. Il regarda Duo sous toutes les coutures et poussa un soupir.

-Ma chérie, nous n'aurons malheureusement pas de belle-fille, mais nous aurons une pseudo belle-fille ! Tu es vraiment efféminé pour un homme, je n'avais pas fait attention, ayant juste croisé ton regard. Fit remarquer M. Yuy.

-' suis pas une fille ! Bouda Duo. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et détourna la tête. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il vit que le père de Heero leurs souriait tendrement.

Finalement, tout s'était passé à merveille ! Il avait espéré que tout se passe bien ! Que les parents de Heero ne réagissent pas mal ! Non seulement ils ne l'avaient pas mal prit, mais en plus, ils avaient fait de l'humour, preuve que cela ne les dérangeait pas du tout. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser que Heero et lui étaient ensemble ! Il avait passé tellement de moments solitaires et abominables, qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'enfin, il avait droit au bonheur et à l'amour !

Il leva les yeux vers Heero et l'embrassa à pleine bouche sous les yeux tendres et protecteurs des parents de Heero.

-Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime... chuchota Heero.

-Moi aussi ! Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte combien tu m'aimais, excuse-moi !

-Tu as enfin compris !

**OWARI**

Finiiiiiiiiiit !! J'espère que cela vous a plu ?

Dites-le-moi !

kiss

Shin'


End file.
